Morgana's back! Morgana's back!
by WithEveryBreath
Summary: As everyone awaits the now pure at heart Morgana's return in a dimly lit tavern, they decide to sing a little song about it. Complete and utter CRACK. Don't take this seriously or you'll regret it. Spoilers from season four. Hope you enjoy the whole musical number, written for BurnedSpies.


**Remember, this is really unrealistic crack with spoilers from season four, written for my lovely friend BurnedSpies. I just don't want anyone thinking this is real and giving me angry reviews or something. Speaking of, review below if you can. And also, I don't own Merlin, and even if I did I would never make this happen.**

Everyone excitedly chatted together at the tavern, discussing her great return, but as they waited, they decided to sing a little song… "MORGANA'S BACK! MORGANA'S BACK! SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!"

Arthur jumped up on a table, "She's my sister but I like disowned her and now she's back."

Gwaine leaped up beside him, "And she has a really nice back!"

Everyone gave the man weird looks and exclaimed at once, "whaaat?"

Gwaine simply shrugged and replied, "I don't know… but what I do know is…"

And so, everyone leapt to their feet and began to sing, "MORGANA'S BACK! MORGANA'S BACK! SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!

Arthur helped Gwen onto the table so she could sing her part. She smiled at him and began, "She was my best friend but she like betrayed me and now she's back."

Lancelot ran in from the back door and proclaimed, "And she has a really nice back!"

"He's alive!" Merlin exclaimed cheerfully.

"He's alive?" Gwen asked nervously.

"He's alive?" Arthur growled angrily.

Lancelot anxiously took a step forward and sang, "Don't fight… CELEBRATE. Because…"

"MORGANA'S BACK! MORGANA'S BACK! SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!"

When no one was looking because they're too busy dancing, Merlin levitated himself up to the table, "She was kind of my friend but she thought I loved Gwen and I kind of did and now she's back."

"And she has a really nice back!" Percival jumped up on the table beside theirs and it immediately broke.

The rest of the tavern ignored him, "You kind of what, Merlin?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowed.

Merlin smiled nervously, "Uh, I kind of am happy that…"

"MORGANA'S BACK! MORGANA'S BACK! SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!"

Agravaine walked in through a side door, "I used to be in love with her, but she betrayed me, and now she's back."

Merlin's eyes went gold and he killed Agravine once again, sent his body far away and wiped everyone's memory of the fact that he had ever walked in.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, rubbing his head.

"I think you know…" Merlin smiled.

"MORGANA'S BACK! MORGANA'S BACK! SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!"

Uther's ghost floated down slowly from the ceiling, "She used to be my daughter but she totally hated me and now she's back."

"And she has a really nice back!" Elyan exclaimed, jumping up next to his sister.

"She's still my daughter you fool!" Uther glared at Elyan and passed through him, giving him goose bumps.

Arthur stared at his father's ghost and tears filled his eyes, "Daddy? You came back for me?" he exclaimed hopefully.

"Uh what?" Uther replied, confusion evident on his face, "No I'm just here to let you know that…"

"MORGANA'S BACK! MORGANA'S BACK! SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!"

Just then, Morgause's ghost floated up from the floor, "She used to be evil but she still is, you are all fools! And now she's back."

"And she has a really nice back!" Leon moved away from helping Percival and leaped up on the table.

"Wait what was that about her being evil?" Arthur asked after a moment.

Morgause's ghost simply smiled, "Oh nothing dear…"

"Dear?" Gwen moved forward and Elyan drew her back, "that's my husband you're calling _dear._"

Morgause's ghost simply chuckled, "What I meant to say was…"

"MORGANA'S BACK, MORGANA'S BACK, SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT… MORGANA'S BACK!"

"She used to be kind of my friend," Gaius walked in from the kitchen, man dress swaying around his ankles, "but she still is and now she's back."

"And she has a really nice back!" Morgana threw open the main door to the tavern.

Everyone shouted, "Gaius! Morgana!"

Merlin held up a tankard of mead, "Now the party can really begin!"

"That's right," Morgana grinned, "because I'm still evil and I'll kill you all in your sleep tonight, but… everyone now!"

Everybody jumped off the tables and moved into one long line, even Percival picked himself up to join in. They began doing the can-can as they sang the most dramatic chorus of all.

"MORGANA'S BACK!"

"I will slit your necks!" Morgana stood in front of the line.

"MORGANA'S BACK!"

"I'll go to the future, get a gun, come back, and shoot you all!" she yelled cheerfully.

"SHE USED TO BE EVIL BUT…"

"No, I'll just use magic!" she decided aloud.

"MORGAAAAAANA'S"

"That's me…"

"BACK!"

The knights of the round table took a step forward out of line, "and she has a nice back!"

Morgana looked at the camera that had been videotaping the whole ordeal, gave it a wink and one of her signature smirks before one final dramatic note was struck and everything went black.

Fin.

**Hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write. If people really like it I may write another pointless musical number in the future. Thanks for reading!**

**-WithEveryBreath**


End file.
